A Prophecy for a New Generation
by Chucklez-Lives-On
Summary: Lionblaze and Cinderheart have kits, and they the kits will find out they have a prophecy to be fulfilled. Read and Review please!
1. Prologue

**Here you go, peeps. The first chapter of what seems like a very much wanted CinderxLion kit fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. The Erin Hunters do. If I had been one of them, I would've made sure that there was a Last Hope epilogue.**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

A dark brown tabby tom padded through a lush forest. He looked around warily. "Hello? Is anyone there?" he called.

"Bramblestar." a mew rang out, and a ginger tom stepped out from behind a bush.

The tom jumped, his fur bushed up. He whirled around to face the ginger tom. His fur slowly flattened. "Firestar!" he gasped. "You nearly scared me out of my fur!"

"My apologies." Firestar dipped his head. "I did not mean to."

"What am I doing here, in StarClan?" Bramblestar asked.

Firestar ignored the question. "How are things in ThunderClan?"

"Good. Prey is running well."

"That's good." Firestar nodded. "Now I have some news for you."

"What?" Bramblestar meowed, pricking his ears.

Firestar's voice lowered, and it became deeper. Bramblestar stiffened. This could only mean one thing.

A prophecy.

_"The Three have saved the Clans. Now kin of the Second will be the ones to save ThunderClan. There will be something special about one, who will be the biggest help in saving the Clans. The others will help the One follow his destiny, but then there will be a sacrifice at the end."_

"Wait!" Bramblestar felt himself fading. "Tell me more! I need to know more!"

He woke up.

* * *

"Push, Cinderheart!" the gray tom meowed.

Cinderheart panted, but obeyed.

The tom opened the kitting sac, and a kit tumbled out, squeaking.

"A tom!" squealed the she-cat next to the tom.

"Get ready, Briarlight, you're going to do this one." the tom ordered.

Briarlight wriggled into position as another kit came out. She nipped the sac, and the kit squealed loudly. "A she-kit!"

"Shes-" Cinderheart was cut off as another spasm went through her. "How many more?" she panted.

"Three." the tom put a paw on her flank.

"What?!" screeched Cinderheart.

"Push!" the tom hissed. "The next one's coming!"

"Are you doing this one, Jayfeather?" asked Briarlight.

"Sure." Jayfeather nipped the sac and the kit plopped onto the nest.

This went on for two more kits before it ended.

When it did, Cinderheart sighed, exhausted. "I can't see myself doing this again- at least, not very soon."

"Well, you have three she-kits and two toms. Do you want me to get Lionblaze?" Jayfeather asked.

"Yes, please."

Jayfeather and Briarlight went out of the den.

Moments later, Lionblaze burst into the den. "Cinderheart, are you okay?" he asked. "It sounded painful."

"It was a bit," Cinderheart admitted. "But we can't fuss over that now. Look, it's your kits."

Lionblaze crouched down beside Cinderheart. "They're beautiful," he purred.

"This one looks a bit like you." Cinderheart purred, nodding to the first tom, a golden, spiky-furred tom with a white tail-tip.

"A bit." Lionblaze agreed.

"What should we names him?"

"Thistlekit."

"But that was the name of a Dark Forest warrior!" Cinderheart exclaimed. "I like the name too, but what would our Clanmates think?"

"That they need to learn to trust names. You may not be able to trust actions, but names are harmless."

"All right," Cinderheart meowed.

"You can name the first she-kit." it was a tortoiseshell she-kit with a dappled golden tail.

"Sunnykit." Cinderheart gently placed her tail-tip on the kit.

"I like that."

"You name the next she-kit."

"She looks a bit like Hollyleaf." Lionblaze tilted his head. "I'd like her to be named Hollykit."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Cinderheart purred.

"That name can be _our_ pick then." Lionblaze purred back.

"Okay." Cinderheart nodded.

"You can name the second tom." It was a flaming-red tom-kit.

"He looks a bit like Firestar."

"Well, I am his kin." Lionblaze commented.

"Blazekit. I'd like to name him Blazekit."

"After Firestar? Because fire blazes through the forest?" Lionblaze asked.

"Sure." Cinderheart mewed absently, running her tail down the kit's spine. "But more for you, Lionblaze."

"Aw, Cinderheart," purred Lionblaze. "Does that mean I have to name our last kit Cinderkit or Heartkit?"

"No."

"Then let's name her Featherkit. She's gray and fluffy."

"Featherkit. I do like that."

Lionblaze purred. "Blazekit, Thistlekit, Sunnykit, Hollykit, and Featherkit. They're perfect."


	2. Chapter One Hollykit

**Hollykit's POV**

"Wake up, Hollykit!" Sunnykit poked her sister.

Hollykit mewled in annoyance, and wriggled closer to Cinderheart.

She heard Thistlekit grumble. "Come on, Blazekit!"

She felt Blazekit's and Featherkit's fur brush her pelt on either side. She purred at the warmth.

"Cinderheart, they're taking forever!" whined Thistlekit. "Can I go outside without them?"

"Thistlekit, you've asked me that twice already! And I said no." Cinderheart meowed. "It's no again."

"Aw..." Thistlekit sniffed. "But Brightheart's kits are already out there!"

"Because Brightheart's kits already have their eyes open, and they're old enough to be out there alone." Cinderheart meowed.

"Hello, Cinderheart." a voice came from the nursery entrance.

"Lionblaze!" Cinderheart purred.

_Lionblaze?_ Of course! Her father! _I must see him._ Hollykit slowly opened her eyes. The nursery was bright, with many smells. Prey, cats, moss, and other things.

Hollykit looked at her family. Cinderheart was a gray she-cat with dark blue eyes. Lionblaze was a big golden-furred tom. Thistlekit looked like him, except for his spiky fur and white-tipped tail. Sunnykit was a tortoiseshell with dappled golden tail.

She looked at her other littermates, the ones who hadn't opened their eyes. Featherkit was a light gray, fluffy-pelted she-kit, and her other brother, Blazekit, had a beautiful, bright ginger pelt.

She stood up. "I'm awake!" she announced.

Cinderheart purred. "Well done, Hollykit!"

Lionblaze stood over her. Then he bowed his head and nuzzled her. Hollykit purred.

At that moment, Blazekit slid from the nest. His eyes fluttered open. "Wow!" he gasped. "It's so bright!" he blinked.

"Well, if you four have opened your eyes, Featherkit is bound to soon," Cinderheart commented. She drew Blazekit towards her and began to lap at his pelt. Lionblaze pulled Thistlekit towards him, and began to wash him.

Thistlekit rolled his eyes and attempted to wriggle out of Lionblaze's grip. "Let me go! I can do it myself!"

"Sure," Lionblaze purred, but kept washing.

Featherkit struggled out of the nest. Her eyes opened. She blinked. "Why is it so bright?" she whimpered.

"Because you're used to having your eyes closed, because it's dark," Cinderheart explained, releasing Blazekit and starting on Sunnykit.

Lionblaze released Thistlekit, and then Hollykit felt herself being slid towards him. She wriggled under his tongue. "Can't I do it myself?" she whined.

Lionblaze kept licking. "No."

"Why not?" Hollykit pressed.

"Because Cinderheart and I want to do it the first time." Lionblaze washed her ears.

Cinderheart was now licking Featherkit.

Hollykit squirmed away from Lionblaze.

"Can we go out now?" begged Thistlekit. Cinderheart licked Featherkit's neck. "Once I'm finished," she promised.

Thistlekit purred. "Yes! I'm nearly there!"

"_We're_ nearly there." Blazekit corrected him. "We're in this together."

Cinderheart gave Featherkit one last lick between the ears and released her. "Now you can go outside," she meowed.

Featherkit slid away from Cinderheart. "I can't wait to see what's out there!"

"Can you watch them?" Cinderheart asked Lionblaze. "I would, but I'm still rather tired."

"It would be a pleasure." Lionblaze meowed.

"Yay!" Thistlekit led the way out into camp. Hollykit took a deep breath, and stepped out into the real world.


	3. Chapter Two Featherkit

"Come on, Featherkit! Dewkit's going to show us Bramblestar's den!" Sunnykit nudged her.

But Featherkit wasn't listening. She was staring at a gray tom padding out of a den, and a she-cat who was dragging herself out a den, her hind legs sprawled out limply behind her. There were leaves in their jaws. She didn't know what they were doing, or what the leaves were for, but for some reason, she felt like she should be doing it too.

"Jayfeather!" Snowkit greeted the tom.

Jayfeather nodded to Snowkit. "Hello," he mumbled through the leaves.

"Briarlight!" purred Amberkit, running up to them.

Hollykit gasped. "What happened to your legs?" she asked Briarlight.

"They were crushed by a falling tree," Briarlight told her.

Hollykit stiffened. "I'm sorry."

"That's all right," Briarlight purred. "What's your name?"

"Hollykit. And my brothers are Blazekit and Thistlekit, and my sisters are Sunnykit and Featherkit."

"Nice," Briarlight nodded.

Lionblaze was talking to Jayfeather.

Featherkit could tell that he was in charge, but she didn't want to interrupt them, so she decided to ask Briarlight some questions. "What's in your jaws?"

"Dock leaves. They're herbs." Briarlight told her.

Featherkit cocked her head. "Are you responsible for herbs?"

"Jayfeather is. He's the Clan medicine cat. I'm just a helper."

A medicine cat! _So that's what it's called._

Amberkit nudged her. "Let's go," she hissed. "Now that Lionblaze is distracted, we'll be able to go into Bramblestar's den without being noticed!"

Featherkit opened her jaws in protest. "But I want to do more with-"

"GO!" Snowkit mewed, shoving Featherkit forward with his muzzle. "This may be our only chance!"

Featherkit hissed, but let herself be moved forward by the tom.

"Great StarClan, do we have to climb that?" Blazekit asked, eyes wide. He stared up at a cliff, with a den on it.

"Yes, we have to climb Highledge. We'll help you. Just move!"

Featherkit stared up at Highledge. She could never make that climb! Her legs were too small for that! She yelped in surprise as a muzzle banged into her hindquarters.

"Move!" Amberkit ordered. "And be as quiet as possible!"

Featherkit frowned, but obeyed. She glanced at the cliff. There were scratch marks here and there, so she started by hooking her claws onto the cracks. Amberkit gave her some helpful pushes with her muzzle. Featherkit scrambled up the rock.

"Now leap!" Amberkit hissed into her ear.

Featherkit leaped, and a landed on top of Highledge!

"No time to lose," Dewkit hissed. "Come on!"

Featherkit started to move forward when she heard a yowl. "Stop, all of you!"

She looked down and saw Lionblaze climbing up the rock.

"Why?" Snowkit meowed sweetly, blinking innocently.

Lionblaze snorted. "Don't play dumb with me. You're trying to get into Bramblestar's den. Again." he glared at Brightheart's kits through slitted eyes. "Come on, let's go down." he scooped up Sunnykit and Blazekit in his jaws and leaped down.

Before he could come back up to get more kits, Snowkit, Amberkit, and Dewkit scrambled down. Lionblaze sighed and watched the three kits leap safely to the ground, and then he picked up Thistlekit and Hollykit and bounded down. Then he came back for Featherkit.

"Come on, guys! I'll show you the warriors den!" yelped Snowkit.

Before the kits could go anywhere, a dark brown tom leaped up onto Highledge. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

"Are we allowed to be here?" Featherkit fretted. "We aren't old enough to catch prey, let alone eat it!"

"Yes, as long as you're quiet," Lionblaze told them.

Thistlekit leaped on Blazekit.

"And still!" Lionblaze hissed.

Blazekit scuffed the ground. "Sorry, Lionblaze."

"No matter," Lionblaze said. "Just be quiet and pay attention."

"We're gathered right now to witness the making of new warriors," the tom announced. "Cherrypaw and Molepaw, step forward."

Two younger cats stepped forward, their fur well-groomed and eyes shining. "Cherrypaw and Molepaw, do you promise to protect your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." they chorused.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Cherrypaw, from this moment on, you'll be known as Cherrytail. StarClan honors your loyalty and skill, and they welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

The tom rested his muzzle on Cherrytail's head, and Cherrytail, in return, licked his shoulder respectfully.

"Molepaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Molefur. StarClan honors your strength and your bravery, and they welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

"Cherrytail! Molefur!" the Clan cheered.

Featherkit looked at the new warriors in awe. _I hope I'm able to get a medicine cat name, instead of a warrior name._


	4. Chapter Three Thistlekit

**Here, I have several responses and announcements that go with my story, _The Last Hope Epilogue,_ and several for this story:**

**For several of you who are giving me mentoring ideas: I really thank you for your responses, but please note that the story is now _complete._** **But thank you again for trying to be helpful... :) **

**People who are wondering if Onestar had a mate or kit: Onestar did not have a mate or kit (Although I think he should COUGH COUGH *Whitetail* COUGH COUGH)**

**Thank you for your reviews, constructive criticism will help improve my writing ability. A few readers chose to post flames, which are not helpful (and unkind) so they have been removed.**

**Thank you, and stay awesome (and kind),**

**Chucklez-Lives-On**

**Without further ado, I give you the chapter**

* * *

"Thistlekit, wake up! It's finally time for us to get our apprentice names!" Sunnykit squealed, poking him.

Thistlekit groaned, and moved Sunnykit's paw away. Then, he sat up and stretched.

Six moons had passed. Brightheart's kits had become apprentices. Dovewing was mentoring Dewpaw, Blossomfall was mentoring Amberpaw, and Icecloud was mentoring Snowpaw. Seedpaw and Lilypaw had become warriors, Seednose and Lilyflower.

"I hope I get Bumblestripe as a mentor. Because Blossomfall's mentoring Amberpaw, and Bumblestripe is Blossomfall's sister, we'd do a lot of training together!" Hollykit mewed breathlessly.

Featherkit purred. "That's a mouthful."

Suddenly, a fluffy ginger tail shot out of the nest beside them, sliding across Thistlekit's back. He grumbled. "Yeah, I'm definitely happy to become an apprentice." the tail drew across his back again. "This is getting ridiculous. Gingerkit's long tail keeps slapping me!" Rosepetal had moved into the nursery about four moons ago, expectig Foxleap's kits, and she now had two, Gingerkit and Grasskit. Whitewing had also moved into the nursery again. She had three kits, Larchkit, Shrewkit, and Fernkit. They were so young that their eyes hadn't opened until yesterday.

Sunnykit prodded Cinderheart awake. "Wake up!" she squeaked loudly. "We're becoming apprentices today!"

Rosepetal opened one eye. She shifted around slightly, causing her kits to mewl in protest. "It's not even sunhigh yet! Please be quiet!"

"Sorry, Rosepetal." Sunnykit whispered.

"Why don't you five go outside. Play or go get food." Cinderheart mewed.

"But it would be from last night," complained Hollykit.

"Who knows? There are some night hunters."

"Plus, we might see the dawn patrol," Blazekit nodded encouragingly.

"We did that yesterday. Plus, we begged Sandstorm to let us tag on to the patrol but _noo_, as always, it's "Wait until you're apprentices'!" Hollykit groaned.

"We're going to be apprentices today. Maybe they'll let us now!" Blazekit meowed.

"Fine." Hollykit stomped out of the nursery. Thistlekit darted after her.

The dawn patrol was just assembling, the warriors and apprentices slipping out of their dens.

"Where is he?" Icecloud circled outside the apprentices den.

"Snowpaw definitely takes after you," Bumblestripe teased Cloudtail, the patrol leader. "He takes forever to get ready!"

"It takes a while for us white-furred cats to look _this_ good!" Cloudtail purred.

"Sure," Millie joined them.

Cloudtail's eyes widened. "Hey!"

Ivypool padded out of the warriors den. "I'm ready!" she announced.

"Good. Icecloud, please get Snowpaw." Cloudtail ordered.

Icecloud sighed. She ducked into the apprentices den. Heartbeats later, she exited, followed by a bleary-eyed, ruffled Snowpaw. "He fell back asleep." she announced to the patrol.

"Good job, Snowpaw!" Bumblestripe purred. "Keep it up, and you could be the next Cloudtail!"

'"Oh, come on. Am I really that bad?" Cloudtail sniffed. "Let's go." he lead the patrol to the barrier.

Thistlekit charged after them. "Can I come with you?"

"Us too?" Hollykit leaped after him.

"We're getting our apprentice names today," added Sunnykit hopefully.

Millie rolled her eyes.

Cloudtail sighed. "But you're not apprentices yet. Go back to the nursery."

"Cinderheart just told us to go back out." Thistlekit objected.

"Fine. Just stay in camp, but don't go out." Cloudtail mewed seriously. "We're going to be tracking badger scent trails, and if a badger spots you, you'll be in trouble before you say 'mouse'."

"Fine." Thistlekit grumbled, his littermates nodding.

"All right, then." Blazekit meowed. "We've got until sunhigh to act like kits. After that, we need to act like apprentices. Any suggestions on what to do?"

"Go into the warriors den and wake up Lionblaze?" suggested Sunnykit.

"We're six-moon-old kits, not immature day-old ones!" Thistlekit snorted.

Hollykit shrugged. "Eat."

Thistlekit glanced over at the pile. Near the bottom, there were two mice. Beside that was a half-eaten vole. But on top, there was a rabbit, and two fluffy squirrels. Thistlekit bounded over to it. He sniffed the prey. The mice were cold, and they smelled as though they had been caught by Brightheart and Cloudtail yesterday, around noonhigh. The vole had Dewpaw's and Snowpaw's scent on it- they must not have been very hungry. The rabbit and the squirrels were freshly caught- still warm. Bramblestar and Squirrelflight must have been night hunting, like Cinderheart said. "We can share all three things." Thistlekit mewed. He didn't really want the mice. They were too cold.

"Okay." Hollykit agreed. She dragged the rabbit over to Featherkit and Sunnykit. Thistlekit was about to take a squirrel for himself and pass the other to Blazekit, when his brother reached out a paw to stop him. "We can share. We may become apprentices today, but we're still little."

"Okay." Thistlekit didn't know where his brother's wisdom came from. But since he had it, Thistlekit wanted to match it. "Let's bring it to Purdy. I heard he's been craving squirrel these days."

"All right," agreed Blazekit.

Thistlekit picked up the squirrel and dragged it towards the elders den. He slipped inside. Purdy was snoring softly. Thistlekit dropped the squirrel next to the elders nest and backed away, out of the den.

Soon enough, the Clan began to wake up. Grasskit and Gingerkit bundled out of the nursery. "You're becoming apprentices!" Grasskit ran in circles around Thistlekit. Four moons younger than him, he barely reached his shoulder.

Thistlekit purred. Grasskit was a good friend. "Stay out of trouble," he murmured.

"Why?" Grasskit asked. "You got in trouble all the time."

"Exactly. Don't follow in my pawsteps." Thistlekit snorted.

Grasskit purred. "Okay!"

"No, I'm serious."

"Sure..." Grasskit sneezed.

Bramblestar leaped onto Highrock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

Cinderheart hurried over to them. "Lionblaze!" she called, as Thistlekit's father stepped out of the den. "They're holding the ceremony! Quick, help me get them groomed!"

Poppyfrost and Berrynose bounded over to them. "I know we shouldn't be asking, but would you like some help?" Poppyfrost asked.

"Please." Cinderheart ran her tongue in long strokes over Featherkit's back. Lionblaze began to wash Blazekit, Berrynose began to wash Sunnykit, and Poppyfrost began grooming Hollykit. Cinderheart finished Featherkit and went onto Thistlekit. He wriggled under her tongue. "When will I be able to do this myself?" he complained.

"When you're an apprentice." Cinderheart responded through rasps of her tongue.

"ThunderClan, we have gathered here today to witness the making of new apprentices. Thistlekit, Blazekit, Sunnykit, Hollykit, and Featherkit have reached their sixth moon and they are ready to become apprentices. You five, step forward."

Cinderheart let go of Thistlekit and he bounded up to the front of the crowd of cats, his littermates following.

"Blazekit, from this moment on, you will be known as Blazepaw. Graystripe will be your mentor. Graystripe, you are a smart, strong warrior. Pass these qualities onto Blazepaw."

"Yay, Blazepaw!" Thistlekit cheered for his brother as he touched noses with Graystripe.

"Hollykit, from this moment on, you will be known as Hollypaw. Brackenfur, you mentored Hollyleaf, and she was a fine warrior. Make sure this "Holly" follows her pawsteps."

Thistlekit purred for his sister as she touched noses with Brackenfur.

"Thistlekit, from this moment on, you will be known as Thistlepaw. Thornclaw will be your mentor. Thornclaw, you are a strong, skilled warrior. Pass these qualities onto Thistlepaw."

Thornclaw! He was a great warrior, and he was experienced. "I promise to train really hard," he whispered to his new mentor as they touched noses.

"I expect nothing less from a kit of Lionblaze's." Thornclaw purred back. They stepped back to watch the rest of the ceremony.

"Sunnykit, from this moment on, you will be known as Sunnypaw. Ivypool will be your mentor. Ivypool, you are a fine warrior who has experienced much pain. Teach Sunnypaw to deal with hardships and teach her to be a fair, strong warrior."

Jayfeather then stepped up."As you now, I will not be around forever. Therefore, I need to take on an apprentice. Featherkit, you have shown willingness to help me and you are kind and gentle with the sick and injured cats. You will be my apprentice, known as Featherpaw."

"Featherpaw, do you accept the post of the medicine cat?" asked Bramblestar.

"I do." Featherpaw dipped her head. "Then, at half-moon, I will take you to the Moonpool to get you accepted by StarClan." Jayfeather announced.

Bramblestar dipped his head. "Then the good wishes of the Clan go with you."

"Blazepaw! Hollypaw! Thistlepaw! Sunnypaw! Feather-" the Clan cheered, before they were interrupted by a yowl.

It was Millie. She looked furious. "How dare you?" she growled at Jayfeather. The Clan stared at her in shock. Thistlepaw growled at her.

"How dare she interrupt the ceremony?" hissed Cinderheart. Thistlepaw growled. Beside him, Thornclaw hissed.

"Isn't Briarlight your apprentice?" Millie snapped. "She has been in your den for so long, she knows all the herbs. When medicine cat things need to be done, Briarlight does many of the things. She helped you during the battles, she helped you when there were sick cats, she has done medicine cat apprentice duties... she's helped you ever since the tree fell on her hind legs!"

"She was a helper. She was never officially made my apprentice!" hissed Jayfeather.

"Well, it was about time she was!" Millie screeched.

"It's a bit too late for that." Jayfeather sighed. "You should've talked to me before the ceremony. Now, what's done is done, and we can't change that, unless Featherpaw wants it to be changed."

Millie glared at Featherpaw. "If she knows what's good for her, she ought to want it."

"You have no right to speak about my sister that way!" Thistlepaw yowled angrily, standing up. How dare she do this to his sister? "She can do what she wants! Besides, with Briarlight's cripple, she couldn't make it to Moonpool!"

"Besides, I've seen what Briarlight has to do every day. She has to exercise, or she gets weak. And if Jayfeather dies, we can't have a weak medicine cat! And besides, if there's sickness, she'll die. And what will happen then?" snarled Thornclaw. He stood beside Thistlepaw, his fur bristling.

Thistlepaw turned his head to his mentor and dipped his head, grateful for his support.

"Millie, you may want to stop before you fall farther into the pit you have dug for yourself." Bramblestar's tone was icy. Thistlepaw flexed his claws and nodded in agreement.

Millie hissed. She opened her jaws, as though she wanted to say something, but then thought better of it, and stormed off into the warriors den.


	5. Chapter Four Blazepaw

**Wow... this took me forever to update! But I did it. Sorry it took so long...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. *Sob, sob***

* * *

Blazepaw was still angry about how badly the apprentice ceremony had ended. He scraped his claws over the dusty earth, leaving scratchmarks. "How dare Millie do such a thing to my sister!" he growled, throwing up a pawful of dust. "It's a miracle she's got a mate. She only cares about one of her kits. Great StarClan, has she even noticed how much Blossomfall tries to get her attention? It's ridiculous!" The ceremony had made him lose his calm, wiser, appearance. He now acted like the average angry tom, growling at the ground.

Suddenly, a shadow fell over him. Blazepaw glanced upwards, trying to see if there were clouds covering the sun. He felt the top of his head hit something bony, and then, there was a yelp.

"Great StarClan Blazepaw! Ouch!"

Blazepaw screeched in surprise. He leaped backwards. "Graystripe!"

"Ouchie, ouchie, ouchie..." Graystripe whimpered like a kit, pawing at his jaw..

"I am so sorry!" Blazepaw stumbled towards his new mentor. "Do you want me to get Jayfeather?"

"Ouchie... um, not yet... ouch..." Graystripe stopped pawing at his jaw, stopped whimpering and stood up. "You're going to have left a bruise."

"Holy StarClan, I'm sorry..." Blazepaw looked down at the ground. "Did you- did you hear all the things I growled?"

"Yes."

Blazepaw bowed his head, ashamed and embarrassed. "And I'm sorry about that too..." he mumbled.

Graystripe drew his tail down Blazepaw's spine. "I know. Don't tell Millie, but I understand and I agree. But she has been under a lot of pressure since Briarlight got crippled. "

"Yeah." _Wow, then Millie's been under pressure for a long time!_

"So, do you want to go explore the territory?" Graystipe asked.

Blazepaw gave a little bounce. "Yes! Please," he added hastily.

"So, first things first. I heard you and your littermates were planning on tagging along with the dawn patrol, and Cloudtail warned you that they were tracking badger scents, so you couldn't come out."

Blazepaw nodded intently.

"Well, the patrol found a badger set that included a mother, and three cubs. We haven't driven them away yet, so we must be cautious. If I tell you to run, run. If I tell you to hide, hide. If I tell you to run back and get help, you must obey. Understood?"

"Sure."

"I need your word, Blazepaw. This is serious."

"I promise."

"Good. Now, do you want to go get one of your littermates to come with you?"

"Why not all of them?"

"Because I'm afraid this will be a bit like a stealth mission. If a badger hears ten cats tramping around, it will come out. Besides, Jayfeather will be showing Featherpaw the best herb-gathering spots, not the borders and the best places to hunt."

"Oh. Sure." Blazepaw looked around at his siblings.

Sunnypaw was leaving camp with Ivypool, Dovewing, and Dewpaw. Brackenfur was sitting with Hollypaw by the camp entrance, looking around, and Thistlepaw and Thornclaw were exchanging serious words and occasionally shooting glances at the warriors den. _They must be talking about Millie and the ceremony,_ Blazepaw thought. "Let's go see if Brackenfur and Hollypaw want to come with us." "Very well." Graystripe nodded.

"Great, I'll go ask them." Blazepaw mewed. He padded over to Hollypaw and Brackenfur, Graystripe following.

"Do you want to come with us when I show Blazepaw the territory?" Graystripe asked.

"Oh yes. I was looking for someone to go with," Brackenfur dipped his head. He glanced over at where Squirrelflight was organizing sunhigh patrols. "I think Squirrelflight is getting the badger patrol together."

Blazepaw followed Brackenfur's gaze. He glanced at Graystripe. "Can I go see what she's saying?" he asked.

"Sure." Graystripe nodded. Blazepaw crept over to the deputy.

"...I will lead the first patrol, whose main responsibility will be to get the badgers out of the den. Then Bramblestar's patrol will ambush the she-badger."

"I want one of the cubs!" called Amberpaw.

Squirrelflight narrowed her eyes at the apprentice. "No. We will not fight the cubs. They might be too young to do any harm. Besides, you can't take a badger on alone, no matter how big or small it is."

"But they will grow into vicious badgers! We should kill them while we can." Snowpaw scraped his claws against the ground.

"No. The cubs will be a problem for later, if they move back into our territory."

Amberpaw and Snowpaw shot mutinous glances at the deputy, and muttered several words to each other.

"Like I said, I will lead the first patrol to lure them out. I will take Icecloud, Sorreltail, and Snowpaw. Bramblestar will take Cloudtail, Amberpaw, and Blossomfall."

Brackenfur pricked his ears at the mention of his mate. He bounded over to her and twined his tail with hers. "Be careful," he murmured lovingly.

Sorreltail purred. "We've been through this before, you stupid furball," she purred. "I'll always come back."

Brackenfur nuzzled her. "I know, but I just want you to be careful."

Whitewing's three kits stumbled over to them, tripping over their paws as they charged at them.

Shrewkit swiped the air. "I wish I could come with you," he mewed. "I wish I was an apprentice."

"But you're not," Hollypaw mewed, bending down to touch noses with the little kit. "So maybe in six moons."

"But we want to be apprentices now!" complained Larchkit.

Blazepaw snorted. "Well, we both know that's not going to happen."

"I wish it would." Larchkit grumbled.

"Give those badgers a swipe for me, will you, Hollypaw?" Fernkit squeaked.

Hollypaw opened her jaws to say something, but Brackenfur beat her to it. "We're steering well clear of that, if we can help it. Neither of these two will be touching the badgers. Now, go back to Whitewing." he mewed.

"But we don't want to!" whined Fernkit.

"Well..." Brackenfur looked around. "Seednose!" he called to his daughter. "Come over here!"

Seednose bounded over. "What?"

"Do you want to play moss-ball with the kits?"

"Sure. I'll go get moss." the young she-cat nodded and began to pad away.

Shrewkit raced after her. "I'll get it!" he yowled.

Larchkit leaped after her brother. "No, I will!"

"I bet I'll beat you both!" cried Fernkit, darting after them.

"Well, that went well." Graystripe watched them move away. "Now, let's go." he led the way out of camp, Brackenfur following.

Blazepaw's paws tingled with excitement as he followed the two warriors out of camp.

"Wow!" breathed Hollypaw as they went out. "The forest is huge!" she stared up at the trees.

"It is," Brackenfur mewed. "Be prepared to walk for awhile," he warned them.

Blazepaw absently nodded, staring as a leaf fluttered down from a tree and landing on his muzzle. Hollypaw purred as he shook it off.

"So, where do you want to go first?" asked Graystripe.

"The Sky Oak!" Blazepaw mewed.

"Um..." the gray tom and Brackenfur glanced at each other. "That's something we can't do. The badger set is around there."

"Oh." Blazepaw shrugged. "Okay. Then can we go see the lake?"

"As long as we steer clear of Sky Oak, I don't think that should be a problem." Brackenfur nodded.

"Great!" Blazepaw purred. "Which way?"

"Follow me." Graystripe beckoned with his tail, and then padding away, the others quickly following. They soon reached the pebbly lakeshore.

"Wow!" Blazepaw cried. "The lake is huge!"

"The territory..." Hollypaw glanced out at the lake. "Is this all Clan territory?"

"With the occasional Twolegplace." Brackenfur shrugged.

Suddenly, a shriek sliced through the air like a claw. Blazepaw's fur stood on end.

"W-what was that?" gasped Hollypaw.

Graystripe glanced warily at the direction the shriek had come from. "The badger battle has begun."

"That sounded like Sorreltail." breathed Brackenfur. "Should we go check it out?"

"I don-" Graystripe was cut off by another shriek. Then another. And then a ferocious roar.

"Okay, we need to go." Brackenfur nodded. "I don't like the sound of those screeches." he bounded away.

Graystripe looked at the two apprentices. "Be very cautious, and stay out of sight. Obey any orders given to you by any warrior. Don't listen to the apprentices, unless it looks like they really need orders followed." a faint gleam of amusement lit his wary eyes.

"Okay." Blazepaw and Hollypaw agreed, and followed Graystripe as he bounded away. "Okay, go under that bush," ordered Graystripe when they reached the site. Blazepaw ducked under the bush and crept forward and stared at the scene.

"Great StarClan!" Hollypaw breathed, from where she crouched.

Squirrelflight and Bramblestar were wrestling with a large and vicious she-badger, while Sorreltail, Icecloud, and Amberpaw swiped at a giant male badger. The cubs were even getting into it. Blossomfall, Snowpaw, and Cloudtail each took a badger cub.

"We need backup!" screeched Squirrelflight. "STARCLAN HELP US!" she narrowly avoided a swipe from the she-badger.

Graystripe launched himself into the battle, digging his claws into the she-badger's fur.

Brackenfur stiffened as Sorreltail screeched, taking a blow from the male badger, sending her flying and hitting a tree. There she slumped, unconscious. "Get help!" he yowled at Blazepaw and Hollypaw, before darting from his hiding place and grasping his mate's scruff, moving her away from the scene of the fight.

Blazepaw glanced worriedly at Hollypaw. "Do you remember the way back? Because I don't."

"Follow me." Hollypaw sighed, slipping from her hiding place and taking off. Blazepaw quickly ducked out from under the bush and followed her.

They reached camp, and darted through the barrier.

Lionblaze, who was eating a mouse, looked up. "Blazepaw? Hollypaw? What are you doing? Where's Graystripe? And Brackenfur?"

"Fighting!" gasped Hollypaw. "The badgers are putting up a big fight..."

Their father was on his paws immediately. "Describe the scene." he ordered.

"Well... Sorreltail's unconscious..." mumbled Blazepaw.

"What?!" Seednose darted over, fur sticking up. Lilyflower immediately followed, flanked by Cinderheart and Poppyfrost.

"We've got to do something!" wailed Lilyflower.

"We will. I'll lead a patrol to help them." Lionblaze nodded

"I'm coming." Lilyflower and Poppyfrost mewed immediately.

Seednose nodded.

Cinderheart growled. "I am, too."

"Absolutely not." Lionblaze snapped at his mate. "This is your first day back on warrior duties. You need to take this lightly."

"Sorreltail could be dead, for all you know! I want to go help her!" wailed Cinderheart.

"No." Lionblaze mewed firmly. Cinderheart hissed, but said no more.

Lionblaze, who Blazepaw could see immediately felt guilty about snapping at his mate, sighed. "I'll take Poppyfrost, Seednose, Berrynose, and Foxleap."

Lilyflower growled. "What about me?"

"Stay here with Cinderheart." Lionblaze mewed simply.

"Hurry!" Hollypaw wailed.

"Lead the way, then." Lionblaze nodded.

Hollypaw and Blazepaw sped out of camp, the patrol charging after them.

They arrived at the scene quickly.

"Stay here," Lionblaze ordered his kits. "Actually, go find Featherpaw and Jayfeather and get them ready to help the wounded. And then go back to camp." giving a vicious cry, he leaped into the battle.

And so they left.

* * *

Blazepaw and Hollypaw had retrieved Jayfeather and Featherpaw, and they had also picked up Thistlepaw, Thornclaw, Ivypool, and Sunnypaw.

Thistlepaw, Thornclaw, and Sunnypaw paced about the camp. Their tails lashed and their eyes were dark.

Hollypaw was staring at the thorn barrier through wide, scared eyes.

Featherpaw was in the den with Jayfeather, preparing the herbs.

Blazepaw sat down, trying to choke down a piece of prey. But of course, that wasn't working, so he abandoned it and began to pace with the three others.

Finally, the cats in the battle limped through the barrier.

Brackenfur's eyes were blank, and he had a cut on his neck. Graystripe had a gash on his hind leg and a cut above his forehead.

Bramblestar and Lionblaze emerged, a limp cat on their backs.

Cinderheart gasped, and darted over to the cats. "No, no..." she moaned, as the two toms slipped the cat off their back and to the center of the clearing. Blazepaw's mother buried her muzzle into the cat's fur. Lionblaze sighed, nuzzling his mate.

Blazepaw ran over to them. "What happened?"

"We won," Squirrelflight mewed slowly. "But Sorreltail's dead."


	6. Chapter 6 Sunnypaw

**I UPDATED! I UPDATED! WHEE! AND EVEN MORE NEWS! I'M GOING TO TRY TO UPDATE AT LEAST ONCE A WEEK FROM NOW ON!**

**And wow. I left you guys on a cliffie for about three-and-a-half months. That's a new low for me. I mean, I love to torture you guys with cliffies because it's funny to see your reactions to things that only I will know how it turns out, but then I'll update within a day- not about three months and twenty days. :P**

**Reply to Reviews:**

**Everyone who complained about Sorreltail dying: I know, I know, you don't like the fact that I killed off Sorreltail. But there's kind of a point/lesson to it. A lot of people didn't expect and didn't like it when Hollyleaf got killed a "second time". But the Warriors world isn't perfect. Cats you love will die, as much as you dislike it. :( I somewhat regret killing Sorreltail, but I knew that a battle like the badger thing would have to have at least one death (we all know how the badger attack on the whole Clan turned out and we all know those things are nasty) and I thought that it would be preferred that an older warrior, who has lived more, be killed rather than, say, Snowpaw or Icecloud. **

**Raven: Yep, I did.**

**Onto the chapter!**

* * *

Sunnypaw scanned the camp. It was awful. It was so quiet that you could hear the leaves drifting through the air. She sat, stiff, as her Clan mates and her mother crouched beside Sorreltail's limp body. They were sharing tongues with her a final time.

Thistlepaw padded over to her, a small mouse in his jaws. He dropped it at her paws. "You should eat something." he mewed quietly.

Sunnypaw shook her head. "I'm not hungry."

"Why bother grieving? She wasn't your mother."

"She's a Clan mate- and our mother's mother!" Sunnypaw snapped at him. "Have you no respect?"

"Of course I do!" Thistlepaw took a step back, surprised at the ferocity of her tone. "But it's no good grieving so far you can't eat. You can't get ill, with training and all."

Sunnypaw shrugged. "One night of a missed meal won't matter."

Thistlepaw sighed. "Fine." he picked up the mouse and padded away.

Sunnypaw sat stiffly until moonhigh came, and the cats closest to Sorreltail- Brackenfur, Seednose, Lilyflower, Cinderheart, Poppyfrost, and Leafpool settled beside the limp body, preparing for the long vigil they'd sit.

Lionblaze padded over to her and nudged her towards the apprentices den. "You need to go to sleep." he mewed.

"Fine." Sunnypaw moved away from him. She settled into her new nest in the den. "Poor Cinderheart." she murmured to Hollypaw.

"Yeah." Hollypaw sighed.

* * *

The next morning, weariness filled the air. Brackenfur's eyes were dark and grieving. His voice was hollow and empty when he spoke. Cinderheart's whiskers drooped and she slunk, head bowed, into the warriors den. Seednose spoke very vaguely, as though she didn't really know what was going on. Lilyflower seems to have slipped into her own little world, looking at cats with a strange, absent look in her eyes and Poppyfrost kept up a running whimper as though she were a lost kit.

Bramblestar padded over to Sunnypaw. "Would you play with the kits?" he asked. "Ivypool sat guard last night- so she's going to be sleeping for a little bit."

"Okay." Hollypaw nodded, her eyes trailing after Purdy, Thornclaw, and Brackenfur, who were carrying Sorreltail's body out of camp. She padded over to the nursery. "Hello." she mewed quietly.

"Hello, Sunnypaw. Here to play with the kits?" Whitewing's voice sounded forcefully cheerful.

"Yes."

"Well, thank StarClan for that. These two are driving me crazy!" Rosepetal sighed, as Grasskit leaped onto her tail and she winced. "Ouch, Grasskit! Don't use sheathed claws!"

"Is Sorreltail's body gone?" Whitewing asked.

"Purdy, Brackenfur, and Seednose just left."

"Okay, then." Whitewing mewed.

"Come on, kits! Do you want to play moss-ball? I'm sure Featherpaw could loan us some!" Sunnypaw purred.

"Moss-ball!" yowled Grasskit. He scrambled over Rosepetal, who grunted as tiny claws pricked her pelt. "Can I be the thrower? Please, please, please?"

Sunnypaw shook her head. "I'm the thrower."

"But I'll be an apprentice soon and I'm probably gonna play with the kits and-" "You've got about a two-moon wait." Rosepetal told him. "Be flexible and let Sunnypaw be thrower."

"But I've never been-"

"Grasskit..."

"Fine." the kit grumbled, and bounded outside.

"Wait for me!" Gingerkit yelped, running after him. Whitewing's three kits stumbled along behind their denmates, but it took them longer than them because their legs were about a quarter of a tail-length high.

Sunnypaw purred as the kits tripped over their own paws in attempt to catch up to their older denmates.

She padded out of the nursery and into the center of camp. She then realized, that as well as weary, the camp looked gloomy. The sky was a rainy gray- she expected it to open up and pour at any moment.

Brackenfur, who she had assumed would be resting, was wandering around the camp muttering, "I could've saved her. I could've saved Sorreltail. This is all my fault- she died because of me- it should've been me."

Sunnypaw bit her lip. She should probably say something to either Jayfeather, Featherpaw, or Briarlight- whoever she got the moss from. She hurried into the medicine den. "Hello." she mewed, seeing Briarlight doing some exercises to help strengthen her upper body.

"Hello, Sunnypaw. What do you want?" she asked.

"Can I have some moss? I'm playing moss-ball with the kits."

"Well, sure, but you're going to have to help restock the moss after you're done playing. We're almost out of it. But of course, I know that Ivypool is resting, and I think Bramblestar said that kits must respect the Warrior Code right now, and apprentices cannot go out of camp without at least one warrior with them. So... at your earliest convenience..." Briarlight mewed.

"All right, thanks." Sunnypaw mewed, helping herself to a clump of moss. "Oh, and you might want to check on Brackenfur. He is still quite out of it."

"Yes, I know. But we used up everything he could use last night, and right now, Jayfeather and Featherpaw are collecting some. But thanks for letting me know."

"You're welcome. And thanks again for the moss!" Sunnypaw mewed and padded out of the den. Rolling the moss into a ball, she yowled, "Kits!" The kits scampered over.

"Hey, guess what, Sunnypaw? We taught Larchkit, Fernkit, and Shrewkit how to play!" Gingerkit mewed proudly.

Sunnypaw purred. "Well done." what was surprising that only yesterday, she was one of them. She was prancing around, waiting for her ceremony, and she had taught Grasskit and Gingerkit how to play moss-ball after they had been born. Now that her name was "Sunnypaw" instead of "Sunnykit", there was a whole new responsibility. She felt close but far away, somehow, to the kits. She wasn't much older than Grasskit and Gingerkit but she felt as though she was. She expected her mother and her father to be proud of her for catching fallen leaves. She would brag to Snowpaw, Amberpaw, and Dewpaw that she had caught a mouse when she was really struggling to chase after a beetle. Now she had to listen to them brag and be proud of them for catching leaves- she was no longer a kit.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and yowled, "Go!" and tossed the ball into the air.

Grasskit and Gingerkit leaped and collided together, and then began to wrestle. The ball fell onto the ground and Shrewkit pounced on it and ripped it to shreds with tiny claws. "I win!" he yowled.

"You know that's not the point of the game!" argued Fernkit. "You aren't supposed to shred it!"

"Too bad!" Shrewkit mewed proudly. Fernkit shook her head. "Now we won't be able to play!" she wailed. Sunnypaw ran her tail down the little cat's spine. "Of course we can. We just have to put it back together." she rolled the shreds and re-formed the ball.

Fernkit sighed in relief. "Well, that's good." Grasskit and Gingerkit leaped apart. Their fur was fluffed up. "Who won?" Grasskit demanded.

"Shrewkit."

"Aww!" Gingerkit whined.

"Knock it off. You were the ones who decided to get into the scuffle and distract yourselves!" Sunnypaw scolded them lightly.

Gingerkit looked mutinous, but said nothing else.

Sunnypaw tossed the ball again.

Barging past all the kits and knocking poor Fernkit off her feet, Grasskit caught the ball between his teeth. "Yay!"

Fernkit wailed.

Sunnypaw nudged her up. "Grasskit, stop it!"

Fernkit whimpered.

Grasskit shrugged. "Well, at least I got the ball."

"Apologize." Sunnypaw ordered him.

Grasskit looked at Fernkit for the first time, then gasped as though he'd just realized what he'd done. He inched over to her and buried his nose into her fur. "Sorry, Fernkit."

Sunnypaw stifled a purr. Fernkit was two days old and Grasskit already had a crush on her.

"It's okay." Fernkit mewed. The next time Sunnypaw tossed the ball, Shrewkit and Larchkit got into a scuffle, and Grasskit decided to attack Gingerkit, so Fernkit retrieved the ball, yowling triumphantly. Although Fernkit didn't seem to think so, Sunnypaw thought Grasskit did this purposefully.

After more rounds, Gingerkit came out winner, and Ivypool retrieved Sunnypaw. "Do you want to go out into the forest?"

"Yes please!" she mewed excitedly. "Oh, I've got to collect moss for Briarlight. I took some of it and they were already running low."

"We can do that. It rained last night, so the moss should be pretty good to collect." Ivypool mewed.

"Okay." Sunnypaw mewed. Rain brought back the thought of Sorreltail's death, and the excitement she had from going out into the forest for only the second time faded and she became more somber.

Ivypool then mewed, "Get Hollypaw. Brackenfur is in no shape to take him out, and it isn't likely that he'll be in one for a couple more days. He loved Sorreltail more than he loved anyone else- they were definitely the closest pair of mates in ThunderClan."

Sunnypaw darted into the apprentices den. Hollypaw was curled up in a tight ball in her nest, asleep. She poked him awake. "Wake up, sleepypaws. Ivypool's taking us out." Hollypaw's eyes shot open.

"That's great!" she mewed, leaping to her paws and running out of the den. "I've had nothing to do all day except sleep!"

Quickly, Sunnypaw followed and overtook her, leading her over to Ivypool.

Sunnypaw's mentor flicked her tail and led the way out of camp.

They padded through the forest until they came near the WindClan border. The stream moved swiftly and strongly today. Ivypool stopped at the edge of the trees. "There's water here, it just rained. Moss is abundant here." after showing them how to collect the moss, she set them to work.

Suddenly, a loud crowing noise from a bird made Hollypaw jump. She had been so intent on her work she'd been lost in thought. She made a splash into the stream. Although the stream wasn't that deep, Hollypaw wasn't that big, and the stream was moving aggressively. She definitely wouldn't drown, but she was bound to float away. "Help!" she yowled.

"Stop! Stop!" Sunnypaw screeched desperately. She knew this wouldn't do anything, because the water would not stop, and Hollypaw was already trying to stop but was failing to do so.

But suddenly, the water stopped.

She and Ivypool bounded over and helped Hollypaw out of the water. "Are you all right?" Sunnypaw asked.

The water started moving as Sunnypaw's worry eased.

"Yes." Hollypaw mewed. "But a little wet and shaken."

Ivypool was staring at Sunnypaw. "How..." she breathed. "You just stopped the water and started it again..."

"I did." Sunnypaw mewed.

"Come on, Sunnypaw. We're going to your father."

* * *

Frightened, Sunnypaw followed Ivypool into the warriors den, where Lionblaze lay, sharing tongues with Cinderheart.

"Lionblaze." Ivypool mewed. "Please come with me."

"All right." Lionblaze sighed. "Does Bramblestar need me?"

"No." Ivypool mewed.

"Um, okay..." Lionblaze came out of the den. "What is it?"

"Do you know what your daughter can do?" Ivypool asked impatiently.

"Become a great warrior?"

"She can control water." Ivypool lashed her tail.

"What?" Lionblaze gasped. "I think we should go to Bramblestar and Jayfeather."

Ivypool ran off to summon Jayfeather, and Lionblaze led Sunnypaw up to Bramblestar's den. "Bramblestar?" Lionblaze called. "Can we come in?"

"Sure." Bramblestar mewed.

"Um, Sunnypaw has a power." Lionblaze mewed.

"What? Like yours?"

"Sort of... not really..." Lionblaze mewed. "She can control water."

"Well then." Bramblestar took a deep breath and Ivypool arrived with Jayfeather. "I had received a prophecy a little before you and your siblings were born, Sunnypaw."

"Well, what was it?" Lionblaze asked.

Bramblestar sighed. "It came from Firestar. _The Three have saved the Clans. Now kin of the Second will be the ones to save ThunderClan. There will be something special about one, who will be the biggest help in saving the Clans. The others will help the One follow his destiny, but then there will be a sacrifice at the end._ And you, Sunnypaw, I believe Lionblaze is the Second- because he was the second to find out about the prophecy and his powers, and you, Sunnypaw, are one of his kin. You are part of the prophecy."


End file.
